


Reconnection

by eerian_sadow



Series: gen in january fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, event: gen in january
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna makes something for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 round of Gen in January. i've had lots of thoughts on FFX2 post-game (barring the best ending). this is one of them.

When the idea came to her, not long after returning from the Farplane and putting Shuyin to rest, she started making notes. At first she was afraid it would be impractical or unusable, but she had seen her Aeons on the Farplane and comforted them after battle. She desperately wanted that connection to them again, that feeling of never being alone or defenseless again.

She knew she was strong and skilled, but didn't make her feel less alone or defenseless sometimes.

She started her project, secret from everyone exept Shinra, with sketches after her notes were finished. She knew what she wanted the dressphere to _do_ , but its appearance was a different problem entirely.

The Gunner sphere was nice, but she wanted something uniquely hers. Something no one else were dare to try to take or to use.

She started with her old Summoner's dress.

The design she sketched out was simple, though not as conservative as her Summoner's dress had been. The skirt remained long, but was straight instead of pleated and slit to her thighs for better maneuverability. The sash and bow were replaced by a simple belt. The shirt remained the same, since it had been very comfortable and stayed in place well. Lastly, she replaced the dangling sleeves with elbow-length gloves that would be much less likely to get caught on things.

When the sketch was finished, she pulled out her coloring pencils and started filling in some of the white spaces. She colored the outfit with familiar hues, blue for the skirt, yellow for the belt and cream for the top and gloves. She trimmed the shirt and gloves in warm pink and the skirt in a yellow matched to the belt.

She was satisfied when she was finished, well pleased with how much it looked like her old dress while still fitting into her new life and style. With a smile, she scanned the sketch into the sphere Shinra had pre-programmed for her. Then she settled in to add her own specifications to Shinra's base.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Everything slowed down for a long moment as Yuna activated her new dress sphere. She felt a rush as old magical connections reformed and the soft song of the spirits still waiting to pass onto the farplane filled her. For the first time since the fall of Sin, Yuna felt _strong_ again.

"Wow, Yunie!" Rikku's voice was bright and excited. "Great sphere!"

"Thanks," the Summoner said as her favorite staff settled into her hand. "Just watch. It gets better."

Even the fiend paused as Yuna performed a summoning dance. Rikku gasped as Valefor descended upon the monster.

Yuna thought she might weep with joy.


End file.
